Be careful what you wish for
by PureHope125
Summary: (Me X LJ soft microphilla vore) Kathryn has always wished to meet her crush in real life and be his girlfriend. However, this time, a added detail in her wish is hear by him and makes it a reality. But, is this a nightmare, or a dream come true...? T to be safe with vore.


**Vore = A fetish in which one fantasizes about being eaten alive or eating another creature alive.**

**Soft vore = Being swallowed or swallowing someone with no death involved.**

**Mircophilla = The person has been shrunken down and is swallowed**

**It any of these disturbs, disgusts or might give you nightmares, please don't read this! Or, continue reading if you're into that kind of stuff.**

**PS: Yes, this was a real dream I actually had!**

* * *

Kathryn yawned, slowly waking up from her peaceful sleep. Her eyes opened to find herself in a glass jar, on top of a bookcase. She gasped, now taking a look at the area outside. The room was dark, the walls covered in posters of CreepyPasta characters and there was a weird looking dog, shaking the bookcase trying to get her. She screamed as the jar fell off the bookcase and landed on the ground with a loud smash.

The weird dog thing howled in fright and ran under the bed to hide. Kathryn managed to survive the fall to check her surroundings. She found a label which was taped on the glass jar she woke up in, she walked over to the label and turned it over to read it. 'Laughing Jack's snack, DO NOT TAKE.' Kathryn dropped the label and ran under the bookcase to hide. Her heart was beating fast as she curled up into a ball.

All of a sudden, an alarm clock noise was heard, it scared her and woke up a sleeping man in the bed nearby. Kathryn poked her head out from under the bookcase to check it out. Kathryn quickly recognized him as Grossman and stared. 'Oh god….he's huge….' She gasped, then her fear went up when she heard a certain, raspy voice from the bathroom.

'Will, go to school now!' The raspy voice groaned, the man from the bed got up, got dressed and left the apartment. Kathryn began to tiptoe her way to the bed and went to climb up it using the blanket. She hid in between the pillows as she heard Laughing Jack exit from the bathroom. 'Now, time for my little snack…' He chuckled, only to then gasp when he saw a smashed and empty jar on the floor. 'Chuper, get here now!'

The weird dog from before poked his head out from under the bed, making little dog noises as he walked over to his master's best pal. The dog looked up at Laughing Jack, confused. The clown rolled his eyes and pointed to the broken glass jar, the dog's ears bent down in shame. Jack calmed down but still pointed to the broken jar. 'Find her!' Jack growled, the dog jumped and sniffed the area nearby the jar. Chuper's nose then went to sniff for Kathryn, he went round the apartment until he went back to the bed and began sniffing the bed until he got to the pillow. The dog barked and Laughing Jack chuckled. 'Good boy….' He petted Chuper's head and put his hand in between the pillows.

Kathryn saw and began to slowly move away, but was stopped when she felt a giant clawed finger on her right foot. She squealed and tried to get away, but had her foot grabbed and dragged towards him. She screamed as she was dragged and lifted up in the air upside down. The clown chuckled and went to hold her on his palm, Kathryn's eyes going wide in fright. 'P-p-p-please…..don't e-e-eat me….' She begged, stuttering due to being completely frightened. Laughing Jack looked and gently began to stroke her hair.

'Why not?' He asked, lifting his hand closer to his face to look at her. 'It's nice and warm in there, plus, you'll be extremely close to me. And you'll get used to it after a while.' He then explained, trying to convince Kathryn to let him eat her.

Kathryn looked at him. 'Well….. You're going to eat me! And, if I'm your stomach, I'll be digested and die! I don't want to die!' She screamed, grabbing her sky blue nightie and sniffling. Laughing Jack pouted and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head, this made her blush.

'Don't you remember? I'm a cosmic entity, I control what I digest and what I don't, I'd never digest you…' He explained, brushing her hair again. 'Plus, it won't hurt you.'

Kathryn looked up at him. 'It won't?'

'Of course not!'

'But your teeth, they're sharp…' Kathryn said, pointing to Jack's mouth. Jack blushed.

'That's the thing, I will just shallow you whole.'

'Oh.'

Kathryn still felt nervous, kept her eyes off the clown and kept her legs together. The room went silent before Laughing Jack began to try and pull Kathryn's nightie off. She pushed his finger away and stared at him. She sighed and looked at him, she looked at him and sighed. 'You can eat me, but there some rules or I don't do it!'

The clown chuckled, for a tiny teenager, she did have an attitude. 'Ok…?'

'First rule, no KFC!'

Jack frowned. 'Fine then, I only have that for a treat, but today you're my treat.' He chuckled.

Kathryn blushed, she then realized it and hid her face. 'Second rule, I am NOT going to be naked!' She squealed, seeing his finger slowly sneaking to her nightie again.

He sighed. 'So, are you ready…?' He asked, looking at her.

Kathryn sighed and sat down. 'Should I?'

'Maybe.'

She gave an un amused look before taking her nightie off, revealing her in only her undergarments. 'This is as bare as I will go, I'm not letting my nightie get ruined!' She threw the nightie back to the bookcase and sighed nervously.

'Now are you ready?' He asked gently.

Kathryn nodded shyly, bracing herself. Laughing Jack chuckled as he slowly placed her in his mouth. She squealed as once her feet landed on his black and white striped tongue, which was covered in saliva. She sat on his tongue as she was placed on it and Jack closed his mouth. He chuckled and swirled his tongue round, making Kathryn tumble round in it. It tickled her and she began laughing. Jack smiled, he chuckled and got ready.

'Ready now?' He asked, stopping the rolling of his tongue and settled down.

Kathryn stared down at the dark, hole of his throat. She gulped nervously and began to shake. 'I-I-I think s-s-so….' She whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

Laughing Jack smirked and began to rise his tongue up, Kathryn gulped again and held onto his tongue for dear life. He then swallowed, the saliva slipped underneath Kathryn causing her to slide off his tongue and down his throat. She screamed but stopped as his throat began to slowly push her down.

It felt weird for the pair of them. For Kathryn, it was weird because she had never been in this situation before. Yesterday, she was sandwiched between her bed sheet and her mattress. Now, she was sandwiched between two throat muscles, which belonged to her crush who she thought that he didn't exist. For Laughing Jack, it was weird because it was different than what he normally did. Normally, the humans he ate were dead children. But now, going down his throat was a living, breathing teenager. It tickled him, feeling her squirm in his throat, and it tickled her, the saliva brushing on her soft skin.

Finally, it happened and Kathryn fell into his stomach. Laughing Jack felt it and burped loudly. Kathryn giggled, she then remembered where she was and freaked out. 'Oh god…..I'm in his stomach, aren't I?' She asked herself, staring at her feet in the dark green water.

'Yes, yes you are. And you're so tasty!' Jack chuckled, patting his belly in relaxation. Kathryn began to start crying in fright, Jack heard her and began to start feel bad. 'Oh Kathryn, please don't cry… I didn't mean to make you cry… P-p-please, stop… I'll give you candy, would you like that…?' Jack asked, looking like he would cry as well.

Kathryn slowly stopped crying and nodded. 'That'll be nice….'

Jack smiled and went into the kitchen, he looked in his sweet cupboard and picked up the only sweet left. A love heart. 'I've been saving this for you…' He smiled, before putting it in his mouth and swallowed it. It landed on Kathryn's head and she picked it up to read it.

'Kathryn, I love you.' She smiled as a small, happy tear appeared in her eye as she began to eat it. She got up and went to snuggle his stomach wall, causing the clown to blush. 'Thank you…'

'Y-y-you're welcome…' He replied, giggling at her touch. 'But, could you please stop snuggling into me, it tickles!'

Kathryn smirked. 'Tickles?' Slowly moved her hand onto his stomach wall and poked it. Laughing Jack sniggered, leading Kathryn to slowly start to tickle it.

Laughing Jack then fell to the ground and began to roll around on the ground in laughter, holding his stomach. He couldn't stop laughing and went into to kitchen and found a soda bottle. He chuckled evily as he un did the cap, and thought about it. 'If you don't stop, I'll drink this soda!' He threatened.

Kathryn quickly stopped and blushed, yawning. 'Man, I'm tired….'

'How?'

'I don't know, maybe all of that freaking out before drained my energy out because of fear.'

Jack began to rub his belly. 'Yeah, I can see that…. Look, you can have a nap in my stomach while I go and do some shopping, ok?'

'Sounds like a plan to me…' She yawned and fell asleep. Laughing Jack got up and left the apartment, holding his stomach.

* * *

Kathryn's nice nap was rudely ended when she felt herself vibrating, she woke up and screamed. 'I'M GOING TO DIE!' She screamed, curling into a ball only to feel a gentle poke on the stomach.

'You're not being digested, I'm just hungry….' Laughing Jack explained, carrying his shopping with him. He walked past the KFC and Jack stared at it, his stomach rumbled again. 'Please can I have some..?' He begged, Kathryn gently punched his stomach wall in response. 'But, what can I eat?'

'Ice-cream, maybe?'

'What?'

'You mean you've never tried ice-cream before?'

'No, not really. I've heard of it but never tried it…'

'Then you should! Besides, it's super warm in your stomach and I want something to cool me down!'

Jack smiled at the idea and went to the ice-cream shop downtown to fill out his….. "food's" request. Along the way, Kathryn told him the best flavor to try and the best way to have it. Jack listened and took her word. He ordered a strawberry ice-cream in a tub and left. He then headed back to their apartment and went to place all of the shopping in the kitchen before sitting on the couch with the ice-cream in his hand, Kathryn in his stomach waiting for it, sweating a bit from the heat. Jack scooped a bit up and swallowed it. His eyes when wide and he zoned into the couch.

'Oh Kathryn….'

'You like it?' She asked, giggling as the eaten piece of ice-cream fell into the stomach.

'Of course…. In fact, I prefer it to KFC!'

'Good! Mexican ones always make you gassy!' She giggled, climbing onto the ice-cream and sighing happily. 'Oh~ Just what I needed….' This ice-cream eating continued until Kathryn realized something. 'Jack…'

'Yes Kathryn?'

'Why did you decide to eat me? I mean, I get you think I'm sweet but…why?'

Jack chuckled. 'Well, let's say a certain girl actually wished that.' Once Kathryn actually heard that, she blushed, knowing what he was talking about.

* * *

Last night, Kathryn growled as her mum took her IPad. She frowned again, resting her chin on her desk sighing. 'It's not fair, I'm fifth teen now mother and teens don't go to bed at that time!' She mumbled as she climbed into bed and sighed. 'Oh, if only Laughing Jack was real, I'd be happy…. I'd let him do anything with me.' She giggled to herself. 'Heck, since my life's so bad, he can eat me if he wants to!' She told herself jokingly before falling asleep.

However, in the shadows was the same clown she was just talking about. He chuckled at what she said. 'Well, if that's what she wants….' He quietly laughed darkly as he towered over her sleeping body, stroking her hair as he put a spell on her which made her shrink down to size. 'Now, a taste test.' He told himself, scooping the teen up and licked her face. 'Um….tastes sweet, that's a good sign.' He smiled and pulled out a glass jar and gently placed her inside. He used one of her pens to write a little note, 'Laughing Jack's snack, DO NOT TAKE.' He tapped the label on the jar and hid it in his trouser pocket before teleporting out of her room.

* * *

'You know, that explains a lot.' Kathryn thought, just as a loud yawn was heard.

'Sorry, just tired, that's all. The finding you, the swallowing you, the protecting you and all of that with you has really zoned me out.' Jack sighed, rubbing his belly.

Kathryn sighed in response. 'We could, you know, sleep?'

'That sounds good…' Jack yawned, falling asleep. Kathryn fell asleep afterwards. The pair being joined by Chuper who rested his head on LJ's belly.

* * *

'Jack, Chuper, I'm back!' Grossman yelled, slamming the door shut. Chuper woke up and ran over to his master. Grossman chuckled, petting his dog when something shone in the corner of his eye. He walked over to find the smashed glass jar from this morning, then, his eyes went wide when he saw a tiny nightie on the bookcase. He found the label and read it, connecting the two things together. He went to Laughing Jack, still asleep on the couch and pushed him off.

Laughing Jack groaned in pain, as well as Kathryn from his stomach. Grossman gasped when he heard Kathryn. 'Laughing Jack!'

'Oh, Will….. Why'd you…' Laughing Jack stopped when he saw the note and the nightie.

'Explain these!' Will demanded, Laughing Jack stared at him and blushed.

'Oh….that….? Nothing!'

'Liar! You ATE a mortal!'

'She asked for it!'

Kathryn kicked Laughing Jack's stomach, causing the clown to fall on his face. 'Listen, I didn't ask for it, I said I as a joke that he took too seriously. And now that the feeling of being in someone's stomach is gone, I'd like to get out now.' She sassed, folding her arms.

'Fine,' Jack replied. 'But you won't like it. Will, carrot.' Will got him a carrot and Jack ate it. Laughing Jack felt sick and ran into the bathroom.

Kathryn began to regret wanting to get out, Jack's stomach began to violently grumble as the chewed up carrots went in his stomach. Laughing Jack had his face in the toilet, ready to let it all out. Kathryn covered her eyes and ears as everything began to shake. Jack couldn't take it and threw up in the toilet. Kathryn screamed as she was thrown out of his mouth and landed in the toilet. She pooped her head up and coughed, the cold water covering her whole body. Laughing Jack went to wipe the puke off his mouth before picking up Kathryn from the toilet.

She squealed and hugged his chest, the clown chuckled at her. 'You ok?' He asked, lifting her head up to their eyes could meet.

'S-s-sorry, I'm just not used to being this small….' She explained, blushing. That's when she realized she was covered in puke. 'Ok, this is more gross than being in your stomach….' She groaned.

'Want a bath?' Jack asked, a softness in his voice.

'Sure, I'd like that.' Kathryn smiled, as Laughing Jack placed her on the sink and got the bath ready.

* * *

After their bath, Kathryn had fallen asleep in his hand so Laughing Jack decided to sleep with her. Kathryn slept on the pillow, next to Jack's head, with a tissue as her blanket. Laughing Jack looked at her and kissed her head before falling asleep. Grossman was asleep on the couch with Chuper on his belly. Kathryn sighed and turned to look at LJ.

'Jack…..' She spoke, causing the clown to slowly wake up.

'Yes Kathryn…?' He asked, placing his finger on her head.

'Will you have to take me back home?'

'Why would you want to go back home? I took you here so you can be happy.'

'Really? You did all this for me…?'

'Of course…' He kissed her face before falling asleep. Kathryn blushed and fell asleep next to him, smiling.

'Thank you….Laughing Jack….' She whispered, her dream of being with him coming true.

* * *

**BTW: This was my first vore fanfic, let me know how I did and if you want to see me write another one. I have plans….**


End file.
